


Be Mine

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Candy Hearts, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek really hates conversation hearts.This was written forSterek Valentine Weekon tumblr.Day 7: Be Mine





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I LOVE conversation hearts. This year my new favourite is the Sour Patch Kids brand ones. They are so freaking addicting!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! It is unbeta'd so all errors are mine.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

It was the week before Valentine’s Day and the betas had taken up residence in the loft, ignoring Derek’s dark mood as he kept checking his phone, frowning every time it showed no new messages. He sighed and turned the screen to black, sliding it into his pocket and cringing as Erica crunched. Glaring, he fought a roll of his eyes as she grinned at him, bits of pastel sugar showing between her fangs before she glanced down at the candies in her hand before popping them in her mouth and crunchy away merrily, clearing enjoying Derek’s torment. “I don’t know how you can eat those,” he grumbled.

“It’s not about the eating,” Erica said, picking through the candies she’d just dumped into her palm from the tiny pink box. “It’s about the searching.” She squealed. “Found one!” she shouted, tossing a tiny white heart towards the kitchen, Isaac ducking out just in time to catch it.

“Perfect,” he said, as he read it before dropping it into a small tin he’d pulled out of his pocket.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek demanded, trying to reel in the Alpha because he was not going to abuse his power over something as stupid as conversation hearts.

“You’ll see,” Erica said, her voice sing-songing as she winked at him before turning her attention back to the candy.

Derek felt a retort on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back when his phone chimed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled down at his phone and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, missing the looks his three betas exchanged behind his back.

After texting with Stiles for a few minutes, Derek tossed his phone to the side before lying down completely on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heard the crunch of candies and the muted conversation from the lower level and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise and the memories it invoked.

He didn’t always hate conversation hearts. There had been a time when he was younger that he’d looked forward to Valentine’s Day each year so he could eat himself sick. He would give boxes to all the kids in his class and watch as they ate them, trading the hearts amongst themselves. He’d hoped that even one classmate would give one back to him, but no one ever did.

At first, it was alright, he’d enjoyed watching the smiles on the faces who received hearts, but then one Valentine’s Day, the boy Derek had liked best in his class gave a coveted “Be Mine” heart to the girl Derek had liked best and she’d given him a kiss on the cheek in return. Since that day, Derek wanted nothing to do with conversation hearts ever again because that would mean admitting that all he really wanted was someone to give him one that said, “Be Mine.”

He’d never told anyone that story, but one night a few months earlier, he’d been texting with Stiles and the entire story had come out when he was trying to distract Stiles from feeling lonely because Scott had blown him off to spend the evening with Allison. Again. Stiles had been quiet and thoughtful through the discussion and Derek liked to think that was a night that solidified the friendship they had been slowly building. A friendship he’d been hoping and fearing would become more.

The noises from downstairs died down, replaced by soft snores and Derek relaxed as he listened to his betas sleeping in comfort in his den. As he curled on his side, he could only think that the only thing missing to make the loft begin feeling like the den he’d grown up in, was an Alpha mate and he knew just who he wanted to fill that role, but only if Stiles wanted it as well.

The week passed in a blur of monster fighting and candy crunching. Derek’s head felt like it was going to explode by the time Valentine’s Day had arrived; the only saving grace had been Stiles who had moved from texting to calling. Derek would listen to him ramble on for hours at night until the human fell asleep with the phone pressed to his ear and Derek would deny until his dying day that he would lie there and listen to him breathe until he was about to fall asleep himself.

Derek smiled as his phone buzzed.  _ “Happy Discount Chocolate Eve, Sourwolf,” _ Stiles texted and Derek shook his head, making a note to figure out how to take Stiles shopping for half-price chocolate the next day. 

Smiling to himself, Derek texted back,  _ “Bah, humbug.” _

_ “Wrong holiday. Open the door,” _ Stiles texted back.

Confused, Derek walked down the stairs to the door, wondering why Stiles hadn’t just let himself in with the key he’d made without Derek’s knowledge or consent. “Hurry up,” Stiles called, muttering about something being heavy as there was a thunk against the door followed by some creative cursing.

Sliding open the door, he jumped and caught Stiles as he fell inside. They landed on the floor with a grunt from Derek and an aggravated sigh from Stiles. “Hope I didn’t break it,” he said, pulling himself to stand and reaching next to Derek and picking up a large piece of wood, inspecting it before smiling down at Derek who was still lying on the floor between Stiles’ legs.

Laughing, Stiles stepped further into the loft so that Derek could stand, shut the door and follow him. “Sit,” he said, pointing at the sofa.

“We’re back to dog jokes?” Derek asked, but sat where he’d indicated.

“Okay, this is probably the stupidest idea ever, but…” Stiles said as he turned the piece of wood around. Derek froze as he took in what Stiles was holding. “I knew it was stupid, but Erica said it was perfect and the betas helped. Even Lydia helped-” 

Derek stood and cut off Stiles’ rambling with a kiss, just a simple brush of the lips that stunned him into silence. Smiling, Derek pulled bak and took the wood from him, brushing his fingers over the hundreds of candy hearts that had been glued into a heart shape on the front and covered with a clear glaze. Just the giant heart was enough of a statement, but this was Stiles’, so of course, there was more to it than that.

Each and every single one of the hearts said, “Be Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com)! I love meeting new people!


End file.
